


I Thought You Were Gone

by supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Hogwarts, Near Death Experiences, St Mungo's Hospital, Terminal Illnesses, don't ask why, idk - Freeform, ill reader, magic can't fix cancer in this, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley/pseuds/supermegafoxyawesomehotfredweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is terminally ill and Fred almost looses her. (Also posted on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Gone

You couldn’t breath; you weren’t in water, but you felt like you were drowning. It had happened before, it’s how you got diagnosed. Cancer. You remembered the day perfectly, a moving picture in your mind.

You were having a hard time breathing when you walked down the stairs of the burrow, it got worse as you descended to the kitchen. You were spending the summer before your sixth year at Hogwarts at your boyfriend Fred Weasley’s house. When you got down to the kitchen, Fred smiled at you, but you had stopped being able to breath altogether. It felt like water was filling your whole body but somehow your lungs were still on fire. You fell to the floor and started crying.

“MUM!” Fred screamed and Mrs. Weasley ran to your aid but nothing she did helped.

“No this can’t be happening, Mum. What do we do?!” Fred asked his mother. You could hardly see him you were going unconscious, but you could heard the panic in his voice. It was the last thing you heard before you passed out.

When you woke up you were in a hospital bed in St Mungo’s. Your parents were sitting on one side of the bed. On the other side you saw what looked like a helium tank, but judging by the plastic tubing under your nose and the soft feeling of air, that’s not what it held. You moved and felt something sticking out of your side, and it hurt when you moved. You hissed at the pain and looked around.

Groggily you aid your boyfriend’s name, remembering how upset he was when you collapsed. “Freddie?”

Both your parents jumped. Their faces looked paler than usual, their eyes were puffy and red, and they looked like they hadn’t slept in months.

“Y/n? Oh sweetheart thank goodness.” Your mom started crying again.

“What happened?” You asked you dad, who was at least not blathering.

“Baby girl, this is going to be really hard to hear okay? But you have stage four thyroid cancer. you have tumors in your lungs, which caused them to fill with water. And that is something not even magic can fix honey. We thought we were going to lose you. They are putting you one chemo soon. And you’re going to have to wear those things all the time.”

Now it was happening all over again. Only faster this time, the fiery pain in your chest, not being able to breath. You were in Herbology with the Gryffindors, standing in front of the long table next to Fred. With panic painted all over your face you grabbed Fred’s and before collapsing, once again the last thing you heard was Fred’s panic before fainting. “PROFESSOR SPROUT!”

 

Professor Sprout had taken Fred to the hospital wing with Y/n in his arms. From he and Y/n were apparated to St. Mungo’s by Dumbledore himself. Once there though they took Y/n back and Fred wasn’t aloud to go with her. No one could until she was stable.

“Professor?” Fred said shakily before Dumbledore had the chance to apparate them back.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley?”

“I was wondering if I could stay here? With Y/n’s Parents, when they get here, just so I know she is okay? Please sir? I -I love her.” Fred’s voice cracked and tears began to run down his face once more, remember how he almost lost you last time and how bad it looked for you right now.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before saying, “Very well.” and going back to school, no doubt to inform teachers and other students of what happened.

“FRED! WHERE IS SHE?” He heard your father yell as he ran down the hall to him. Fred pointed down the hall and your mother grabbed his hand as she ran with them as they made their way to your room. All three of them were soon in your room and your mother explained that it was important for Fred to be there.

The doctor didn’t respond at all to your mother’s explanation. “Mr. and Mrs. L/N, I am afraid your daughter’s condition isn’t good. We lost her for a few minutes, we were able to resuscitate her, but she isn’t well. I am sorry to say there is nothing more we can do, we put the tube in and gave her as much medication as is safe. Unless she pulls herself out of this somehow, I’m afraid she won’t last the night.”

Then he left. Fred felt his heart and stomach clench, “No. no no no no no no. This can’t be happening. Merlin no. I can’t loose her.”

He collapsed into your mother’s arms and started balling. She pet his hair as silent tears fell down her face and you father sat in a chair behind them emotionless.

Fred couldn’t stop the tears, or the thoughts of all the things you would never see. Graduation day at Hogwarts. You would never know he was in love with you, because he hadn’t said it to you yet. HOW COULD HE NOT HAVE TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU? You would never get to see the ring he would pick out. He would never get to look in your eyes and say I do in front of the world. Never get to introduce you as his wife. The two of you would never get to hold your children. You wouldn’t grow old together. You’d never pull of another prank together again. No more laughter. No more beautiful smile. Only the memories of you, that’s all he would have for the rest of his life. And the regret of never saying I love you.

Tears streaming down his face, Fred looked at your mother. Her face was streaked with tears as well, but she at least had stopped them. “I never told her I love her.”

Y/n’s mother gave a small puff of a laugh, a sad one, but it was a laugh, “Honey, she knows. She does, I promise.”

“But I never told her. I can’t lose her when she doesn’t know.” Fred cried.

“Hey, now Fred.” Your dad stared seriously, but entirely whole-hearted. “She knows you love her. It’s impossible not to. You have been by her side the whole ride. Through chemo, when she started that medicine that helped for a while, you were her sunshine. For months the only time she smiled was when you were there, or when she talked about you. She may not know when her life is going to end, but you gave her one certainty, and that is that the boy she is deeply in love with, he loves her too. Okay? Don’t you worry if she knows or not, because I can tell you she does.”

Fred felt for just one second he could breath. At least you knew. That didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t ready to lose you.

Fred sat holding your hand at your bedside. He had convinced your parents had fallen asleep in a couple of chairs in the room after he promised to wake them as soon as something happened, but he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. His thumb moved back and forth over the back of your hand. You were more pale than he had ever seen you, and so cold. Your heart beat was there, but so so week. With the hand that wasn’t in yours, he brushed some hair off your face, and kissed your forehead.

He sighed before saying, “Hey. I don’t know if you can hear me. Merlin I hope you can, because I need to tell you something. I love you Y/n y/m/n y/l. I love you so much. I love the way you come up with some of the best jokes to pull on Filch. How your laugh makes my heart clench, and your smile ties my stomach in knots. I love how big of a heart you have, and that you put up with me and Georgie. And you’re so beautiful, gods. I absolutely can not imagine my life without you so if you have any strength left in that heart and soul of gold you have, use it to come back to me. Okay? Cuz I need you.”

Fred didn’t realize there were tears once again dripping down his cheeks, until one fell on your hand. He wiped it off. He heard you take a shaky breath and looked up to make sure it wasn’t your last, he couldn’t handle that now, or ever. What he saw made him burst into tears. Your eyes opened very slowly, and in a very small shaky voice you said, “I love you too Fred Weasley.”

“Y/N!!! THANK THE GODS! I Thought You Were Gone! MR & MRS. L/N! WAKE UP!” Fred shouted through happy tears before leaning into kiss you.

After a moment you mumbled against his lips taking a shaky breath, “Freddie, honey I can’t breath.”

“Glad I have that effect on you.” Fred joked.

You gave a small laugh, “Smart ass.”

Your parents then gave you a hug. Then Fred too. Fred then kissed your forehead again and smiled at you. Your mom conjured flowers all over the room, her specialty, and dad conjured a teddy bear.

 

When the doctors FINALLY believed you had enough strength to go back to Hogwarts you were so happy. And when you got back to school you found out that while Fred may not have conjured anything at the hospital, when he got back to school, while you were getting stronger, he had done something amazing. He had created the most amazing scrapbook/get well card ever. It had photos of ver prank the two of you had ever pulled, pictures with you and your friends, pictures of you playing quidditch, and when the pictures ended, the notes began. Fred had gotten every student from every house to sign it. They all left sweet notes and well wishes.

Your cried when you unwrapped in and then kissed the boy you fell in love with. After that you both snuck off to be alone. You sat on a bench in the courtyard. his arms wrapped around you making sure you weren’t going anywhere. There was lots of kisses and I love yous. You talked about your future together and nothing at all.

“Y/n, never do that to me again. Or I might have to turn you beautiful hair blue.”

You giggled, “I’ll try… but if you ever turn my hair blue Fred Weasley you’ll be starting a prank war you might not be able to finish. You’re good, but so am I.”

Fred laughed and kissed your nose, something he did all the time. “I love you Y/n.”

“I love you too. Hey speaking of pranks, I think tomorrow we should set off fireworks in Flinch’s office to celebrate my homecoming. What do you think?”


End file.
